Russell Ferguson
Russell Ferguson is a hedgehog with a talent for organisation. He is somewhat uptight, but he always makes sure the plans go through and keeps things from getting too out of control. Because of his skills, he frequently acts as the de facto leader of the pets. He is voiced by Samuel Vincent. Personality Out of all the pets, Russell definitely would be considered the most sane of them. He is very smart, clever, and loves to organize things and make plans. Unfortunately, he sometimes goes overboard trying to make too many plans at once. He also tends to overly-complicate things when they should be really easy to do or manage. It's not that he means to make things harder or seem twice as challenging, he just wants to try to make everything as flawless as possible in order to succeed. Sometimes he can be a little bit selfish, such as when he tried to make Minka Mark sell her art and what-not, not realizing that he was only making it business for her, thus no longer any fun. Development and design Russell Ferguson was designed by Hasbro designer Kirsten Ulve in 2011.Kirsten Ulve's Littlest Pet Shop Pets One of her original illustrations shows he had a very different appearance, with different spikes and ears. He also had a brown face and belly, and wore a pink tie. The bonus "A Look Behind The Pet Shop Doors" featurette from the DVD "Little Pets, Big Adventures" revealed that, prior to January 2012, he was named Winston.Original names from DVD According to Julie McNally Cahill, he was named after Russell Johnson, who acted as the Professor on Gilligan's Island,Julie McNally Cahill about Russell's namesake and his original last name was "Fergus, in honor of an awesome cat she used to have".Julie McNally Cahill via Twitter Russell is a bright orange colored hedgehog with light coloring inside his ears and bright golden-green eyes. His muzzle is the same color as his fur, while the markings on his face and tummy are peachy-orange. His quills are a mixture of bright brown and dark brown. His black nose is small and pointy, and he also has a tiny fang that often sticks out. Other Outfits *Spy clothing *A green bowtie during an imagination spot. *Hawaiian shirt (As "Fun Russell") *hula (grass skirt and bra) *Star Trek, yellow shirt and black pants. *Scottish outfit *Light blue dress with gloves and a cowgirl hat. *In Frenemies, he wears a tuxedo. Quotes *''"I AM NOT A HUMANARIAN! I AM AN ANIMAL!"'' *''"I'm a hedgehog!"'' Trivia *In one episode, Russell does something similar to a "spindash". A move that originated from the popular game series: Sonic The Hedgehog. *Despite not being a dog, he won the pageant in "Terriers and Tiaras". *Blythe secretly admits to him in the first season finale that she will miss him the most out of the pets during the summer, meaning he may be her favorite. *When Russell exclaims "I AM AN ANIMAL!" in "What Did You Say?" it is an inversion of Joseph Merrick's line in the film "The Elephant Man". *His first name might've been inspired by a character from the film "Once Upon a Forest" whom is a hedgehog. *A running gag is that he's often mistaken as a porcupine. Gallery References